Not so tough after your gone
by outsidersfanlovesdally
Summary: It's been four days, two hours, and seven minutes since I found out my best friend died…Reviews are always welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Not so tough after all

It's been four days, two hours, and seven minutes since I found out my best friend died… I don't own the characters S. E. Hinton does.

It's been four days, two hours, and seven minutes since I found out my best friend died. I have taken nine showers since then, and I've cried every time. My brother and sister know to leave me alone. To let me sort everything out in my head, and to not say a word about anything they hear coming from the bathroom door. I've sat in this old chair, and counted every minute that I have been broken. Broken is a funny word, because of its different meanings. You can be physically broken. I should know I've had my nose broken twice. This is a different kind of broken; it's unfixable because I'm broken inside and out. I'm tired of feeling this way. Tomorrow I'm going to get up, put on my leather jacket, get that hard smirk on my face, and address my gang. They want to know how I feel, now that I'm the worst greaser in Tulsa. That was a title Dally and I would fight for. Who could get in jail more, who could get the hottest girls, who could steal the most without getting caught, that kind of thing. Well I guess I won, it's hard to lose to a corpse. I'm going to go talk to the Curtis gang too, heard that young kid Pony got sick. Then I'm going to do something to get in jail, maybe I will beat up a Soc. I've got to do something to let the world know I haven't gone soft. I have gone soft, but I won't let anyone know. Everyone found out Dally went soft after he died, after all he did commit suicide for that Johnny kid. I will never know why Dallas loved that kid so much, all I know is I found out he died from a newspaper article. 'Local Hero Dies in police Chase' well he didn't get too far in that chase. He wasn't a hero to begin with, the only reason he helped those kids was to save Johnny. Johnny died anyway, and Dallas broke. And without Dallas I broke too, he was my best friend. I never told him, but he was. Now he's dead and I can't tell him. His gang is giving him a funeral; I'm going to go to it. Who cares about a rep in front of the same people who knew he was my buddy? No suit, I will dress like it's a normal day. It's late, I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed.


	2. My Best Friends Funeral

I still don't own the outsiders

I woke up and looked at the clock; I haven't been in jail since Dally died. His funeral is today at 2:30. It's 1:48 right now. I stand up and walk around the bed to the other side of the room. I open my closet door and find my best pair of jeans. The ones with the least amount of holes in them, then I find a solid black t shirt. I get a towel and a washcloth, and take a shower. I don't cry this time, I'm all cried out I guess. I get dressed, then I grab some breakfast. I get my leather jacket, and walk to Buck's. I order some whiskey, and then tell him he can either give me the keys to the T bird or I will hot wire it. He hands me the keys without word. I go outside and get in the car, start the engine and Elvis begins to play on the radio. Funny that it's jailhouse rock, Dally's favorite song. I walked in his room at Buck's once. I busted out laughing because I saw Dally, standing in front of a mirror, dancing and singing to the record he had playing. He jumped two feet in the air when he turned a saw me standing in the doorway. He pulled me in the room and made me swear not to tell a soul, or he would personally wring my neck. I never did but, I held it over his head all the time. I pulled up to an open field, where I saw all the Curtis gang and the preacher standing over two wooden boxes. The preacher was wearing a nice suit and tie, and so were the three Curtis brothers. Steve and Two Bit were wearing button up shirts. Steve's was red and Two Bit's was white. All three of us were wearing blue jeans. As I walked up I was greeted by all of the guys, then I looked into the boxes. That was the only time I had ever seen Dallas Winston in a suit, I didn't even know he owned one. Then right beside Dallas, was Johnny Cade. He was wearing a nice button up long sleeve; I think it was Pony's. A small sermon was said, a prayer was prayed, and then Ponyboy read a few words he wrote about each of them. "Johnny was a great friend; he was everyone's little brother and we all cared about him. We saw him day after day get beat by his dad, but he never said a bad thing about him. He died from doing the right thing, and he left me a note telling me that he didn't regret it. He will be missed. Dallas was tough, feared and respected. He was reckless, wild and didn't follow the law. He was also a good man in a fight, and he stood up for his friends. I started out as one of many who were scared of Dallas, but when I got in trouble I went directly to him for help. He got us a place to stay, and I remember reading gone with the wind to Johnny. When we got to the part about the gallant southern gentleman, Johnny said it was describing Dallas. I, at the time, did not see it but Johnny showed me his brighter side. Then, like Johnny, I begin to look up to Dallas not as a tough hood but as a man who stood by his friends and had their backs no matter what. Dallas will be missed." "Does anyone have anything else to add before we proceed?" asked the preacher. I spoke up, "I would like to say a few words". "I did not know Johnny Cade very well, but Dallas Winston was my best friend. Ponyboy was right about Dallas being a good buddy and a hood. We would fight, drink, smoke and get girls. We were the toughest hoods in Tulsa. I remember Dallas as a troublesome, mean, hard person, but that was fine because I'm just the same. Dallas was a great best friend, and I will miss him but I'll find him someday, and when I do heaven better watch out. I know he is in heaven, because I got saved with him. He is up there somewhere trying to hide his wings; he told me that, that was the worst part about heaven, the girly wings. He always did try to look tough, and he will be missed" The guys looked shocked when I told them both Dally and I have been saved… I guess he never told them. Then Darry, Two Bit, and I lowered first Johnny, then Dallas into the ground. We covered them up with dirt, put a hand carved headstone at the top at each grave, said a little closing prayer, then everyone left. I came back home, and was met by Curly and Angela. "How was it Tim?" Angela asked. "Well it was sad, I lost a good friend y'all know that." "Are you okay Tim?" "Yeah I'm fine Curly, I was real upset is all. Y'all aren't going to tell nobody right? What happens in this house stays in this house?" "We aren't going to tell anyone about you breaking down, Tim. We know you cared a lot about Dallas but, nobody has to know that." Angela said. "You have worked to hard for your rep, to lose it for something like this." Curly added. "Thanks guys, I'm going to get a shower." "Okay Tim" I went into the bathroom to get a shower. After I was done, I went to the kitchen to make dinner. "Come and get it!" sure enough both of them ran into the door way at the same time. "What are we having Tim?" "Chicken and mashed potatoes" "awesome!" Curly shouted "Thanks Tim" Angela said with a smile. "You're welcome, now eat up" After dinner, I was feeling pretty tired so I told them good night and went to bed.


End file.
